


Sleepover

by LurkingSpork



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingSpork/pseuds/LurkingSpork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ladystuck 2012! A moment depicting the girls sharing, laughing, and just being friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masthya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masthya/gifts).



  
[](http://imgur.com/jCf742s)   



End file.
